Milk & chocolate
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Quizá esa era la razón por la cual el mexicano le agradaba. Nunca le traía chismes de otros compañeros, no hacía bromas sobre contenido sexual u alguna otra vulgaridad, en especial cerca de su hermanita, ni lo molestaba con tonterías acerca de ser avaro o cosas similares... SwissMex, serie de oneshot's, mayoritariamente gauken, con fondo APH, quedan advertidos.


_**Milk & chocolate.**_

 _Me dieron ganas de escribir Suiza X México, advertencia de **APH** como mención, referencia o relleno, a pesar de que los capítulos no poseen relación entre sí._

 _Como siempre, **Hetalia** , marcas, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, y tampoco es un complot de lavado cerebral. Aún._

 _Una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

* * *

 **1**.- _Sweets_.

-Deberíamos ir al curso...

No había sido un buen día en la escuela, y los amigos de la infancia, que prometieran su apoyo en momentos tan difíciles como esos, fueron exactamente quienes lo metieron en ese problema.

Y él, con su carácter notoriamente explosivo, estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, cuando uno de sus conocidos, no considerado del todo como amigo cercano por aquellos que le conocían, lo sacó del plantel educativo, llevándolo a un lago cercano, libre de toda presencia humana, para que se relajara.

-Es un muy bonito día, vamos a quedarnos un ratito más, ¿si, _Val_?

Detestaba que le cambiara el nombre, pero lo conocía y sabía que hacía lo mismo con todos los que conocía, excepto con las chicas, por las que no mostraba ningún interés. No como sus compañeros, que parecían haber estado inmersos en un desierto.

Quizá esa era la razón por la cual el mexicano le agradaba. Nunca le traía chismes de otros compañeros, no hacía bromas sobre contenido sexual u alguna otra vulgaridad, en especial cerca de su hermanita, ni lo molestaba con tonterías acerca de ser avaro o cosas similares; tampoco invadía su espacio personal, y cuando le pedía dinero prestado, le pagaba a tiempo, o intercambiaba la diferencia con favores especiales.

-Nos reportarán por haber salido de la escuela en horario de clases.

-Pos si, pero tampoco podía dejarte todo alborotado allá, y Don Rigo y Pancho no ayudan mucho, ¿verdad?

-¿Hablas de Roderich y Francis? -Se estiró un poco en la hierba, sintiendo una fresca brisa que calmó sus alterados nervios.- No entiendo por qué sigo siendo amigo de esos dos.

-Bueeeno, no creo que sea algo que deba cuestionarse, digo, yo soy amigo del Gringo Loco, y él es todo un caso perdido. -El moreno soltó unas risitas nerviosas, cargadas de resignación, pero dibujó en su rostro una breve sonrisa.- Pero para eso son algunos amigos, los tenemos cerca y son parte importante de nuestra vida, aunque nos vivan metiendo en problemas.

El sonido del timbre que indicaba que las clases habían terminado sacó a los jóvenes de su calma, pero ninguno hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

-Es cierto, ¿no quieres un dulce? Según son de leche con chocolate, pero a mi me saben a pura azúcar.

El rubio de ojos verdes se volvió al moreno, quien extendió en su mano el puñado de caramelos, acompañados de una sincera sonrisa, y desvió con rapidez la mirada, ya que sintió la sangre agolparse en su rostro.

-Sólo tomaré uno, pero ahora no. Debemos volver a la escuela y explicar nuestra ausencia.

-Bueeeno. Pero no creo que nos vayan a creer la excusa de " _salimos a un mandado y nos perdimos cruzando la calle_ ", esa sólo le sirve al morrito. Aún recuerdo el día que la policía lo trajo llorando, por que no recordaba cómo regresar.

-¿A quién?

* * *

Un par de horas después, bastante incómodas, los dos fugitivos se encontraban en la biblioteca, cumpliendo un tiempo de detención, bajo la atenta mirada de uno de los profesores que vigilaba como águila a la presa.

-Hump! Amigos...

Y la situación podría no haber sido tan mala, si no hubiera sido por un par de compañeros quienes, para desviar la atención por conducta " _inadecuada_ " en los pasillos, delataron a los compañeros ausentes. Y si bien la situación parecía risible, dado el impecable récord de ambos estudiantes, bastó con verlos cruzar el portón de entrada para castigarlos de inmediato, sin darles tiempo de excusarse.

-Pos ni modo, Val, no podemos confiar ni en Gil ni en Don Rigo.

-Especialmente _ese_ descarado. Atreverse a delatarnos, para que no lo culparan por besarse con...

-Silencio, están cumpliendo un tiempo de detención. -Les recordó el maestro, y los jóvenes regresaron la vista a los libros.

Tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio, tras los cuales el profesor saliera a cumplir un llamado de la naturaleza, Chema rebuscó en sus bolsillos, extrayendo de ellos los caramelos.

-¡Idiota! Sabes que está prohibido comer aquí, y en detención.

-Y aquí estaremos todo el día, o lo que queda de él, ¿qué tanto más nos pueden castigar?

El suizo bufó resignado, ya que no podía objetar al respecto, y tomó unos cuantos dulces, escondiendo algunos en su ropa, según él para llevárselos a su hermanita.

-Provechito. -El moreno se llevó un par de dulces a la boca, alisando las envolturas para improvisar un separador de libros.- ¿Qué? Así no pierdo la página.

-¿Realmente somos amigos?

-Eso si quién sabe, digo, somos compañeros, eso nos hace _algo_ , ¿no?

A pesar de que la frase no tenía nada de extraordinario, Vash sintió sus mejillas arder, y desvió la mirada, simulando que vigilaba la entrada de la biblioteca, por su retornaba el maestro, y llevó uno de los dulces a la boca.

-Tienes razón, esto no sabe ni a chocolate ni a leche.

-Pos, pero al menos son dulces.

-Si, lo son.

Y los dos regresaron a sus lecturas.

 **FIN** _de este capítulo._

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció? Como dije... Ah, chispas, tienen razón, prometí un poco de **APH** , pero como ya terminé el capítulo, les dejo esto, extraído del próximo capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

 **2.-** _Bitter & Sweet._

-No lo entiendo, Don Rigo, ¿qué tenemos que andarles espiando al Gil y a Eli? No han hecho nada malo.

-Exactamente. No quiero que hagan nada malo.

Vash, por su parte, se dio una fuerte palmada en la cara.

-¿Me sacaron de mi casa, sólo para esto?

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
